


Endgame

by ThatOneWierdo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame, Heavy Angst, IM FUCKED, I’m really not good at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWierdo/pseuds/ThatOneWierdo
Summary: a short story inspired by the recent avengers: endgame trailer. :)





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry (no i’m not)

Tony was dying.

He knew that, of course. He ran out of food and water four days ago. Oxygen was going to run out the next morning. The hunger pains and dry mouth were persistent. He could see his own ribs, and feel his body starting to break down its own tissues. His muscles spasmed, and he was constantly nauseous.

But that wasn’t the worst part, not by far. The worst part?

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. He would never see Pepper again, never see her in her wedding dress as he walked down the aisle. He would never see their (possible) kid. He would never be able to apologize to her for all that he’s done. He had to do something. He reached over to his helmet, under the chin, and pressed a button. Blue light spilled from the eyes, scanning Tony. Once the beep confirmed his identity, he started to speak. He could barely stay awake long enough, but he did. He tapped the helmet lightly.

“This thing on?”

He took a deep breath.

“Hey, Ms. Potts. If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end.”


End file.
